


Damn, Daddy

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Soulmate AU: First thing your soulmate thought when they saw you.





	Damn, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

From the moment her tattoo appeared on her thighs, Diana was left at a loss. There were books of course that explained what being someone’s daddy meant. Diana knew her soulmate wouldn’t be someone on the island, but for now, she didn’t ever see herself leaving home.

____________________________________

Years passed and long after Diana became a member of the Justice League, she and Bruce went on a mission together. They had to infiltrate a ball and seduce their main suspect. Luckily, their main suspect was more drawn to Bruce, which left Diana to enjoy herself at the party as she waited for Bruce to give a signal that he needed her assistance right away. Diana looked around the room and when you turned around, she unknowingly to the both of you, thought of the words that were tattooed down your spine, ‘Oh gods, I could be her Daddy, if she’d let me.’

And unknowingly to the both of you, you thought of the exact words that appeared on Diana’s body, ‘Damn, Daddy. Fuck me.’

You were incredibly shy, but something about this woman in front of you made you want to be brave and damn the shyness. You wanted to be hers, in whatever way she wanted to have you. She must have been thinking the same thing because she took a look at you and motioned for you to follow her. You did. And you knew with that smile, that smirk of hers, those telling eyes, you’d follow her anywhere.

___________________________________

“What’s your name, beautiful one?”

She asked as she led you to the elevator and then down a hall to what you thought would be her room.

“Y/N, but you can call me anything you’d like.”

“Anything, really? What if I called you mine?”

“You can call me anything. What’s your name? Because if I’m beautiful, then you are absolutely a goddess.”

Diana let out a soft chuckle, and for the life of you, you couldn’t figure out where you were getting this bravado from. Diana must be your muse because she was instantly inspiring you to speak freely.

“And how do you think you should love a goddess, Y/N? If, I am what you say I am?”

“Every inch of you should be worshipped, if you’ll give me the honor of doing so, Diana.”

“And if I wanted to have you right now before I have you pleasure me?”

“Diana, you can do anything you’d like to me. I won’t break under your hands.”

“No safe word, Y/N?”

“Just one. Aphrodite. And yours?”

“I don’t really need one, but if you insist, Helen shall be my safe word.”

___________________________________

Her lips were soon upon you, and you understood why mortals were no match for the gods and goddesses themselves. Because if they could kiss like the way Diana was kissing you, your very soul would be given to her with every breath she took from you in this kiss. Diana pulled back and after you had taken another breath in, she attacked your lips again, all while subtly taking off your dress. In fact, you wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t placed her hands on your sides and then tracing your inner thighs, all while still kissing you.

“No safe word, Y/N?”

“Never for you, Diana. Take me.”

With that Diana pushed you against the bed. Her eyes held tenderness and at the same time, a hunger. A hunger only you and your body could satisfy for her. She whispered, “I’m going to show you why you’ll never want to look for another lover ever again, for the rest of your life.”

And show you, she did. All night long.

___________________________________

A few months after that night, Diana had taken the chance to make things official with you after she had finished a mission. She needed to be with you, more so than the brief nights you’d spend together. Nights where you two would sleep together, indulging in each other’s fantasies, as well as listening to each other speak about everything and anything.

It was that night when you two found out you were truly meant to be.

“You really wanted me to fuck you even from the moment we met?”

“Look who’s talking, Daddy. You wanted to be my Daddy from the moment we met.”

“Well, baby girl, Daddy is going to make sure everyone knows who you belong to, and who Daddy belongs to.”

You loved it when Diana would speak to you in such a way. It was your dynamic. It was part of your relationship that made you feel safe and loved and incredibly sexy. Yes, you most likely wouldn’t be able to walk to work tomorrow, much less drive, but Diana could take you to work. You just had to make it to your office where you could sit. Although with the way she was looking at you, you’re not sure if she’ll leave you in your office. Nothing, and most certainly, you wouldn’t be the one to stop her from taking you all over again at work tomorrow. It’s not as though you would want to stop her. Hell, you wanted her to always treat you like this.


End file.
